


we'd flee to other lands

by ziamlolol



Series: pink matter [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All the usual things, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamlolol/pseuds/ziamlolol
Summary: "Zee, what are you doing here?"Zayn scoffs, wiping away the tears. "Did I ruin your plans of taking more of my shit and walking out on me?"Liam's jaw drops at the same time she drops the box she's holding. "Wh-what?""Oh please Liam, I saw the key on the counter. I know you're dumping me." Zayn says it in a steady voice even though there are tears streaming down her cheeks.





	we'd flee to other lands

**Author's Note:**

> um so...surprise! idk why i suddenly got the urge to write this verse again but here is some more pink matter. hope you enjoy :)

It's been a long Monday for Zayn. A rough day at the office where an intern had screwed up one of the page layouts for the magazine and then she'd been late for a meeting and gotten chewed out by her boss, and the list goes on and on and on. So all she really wants to do is get home, put on a record, and curl up in her favorite sweatshirt, which happens to be Liam's oldest sweatshirt. 

And that's exactly what she does. She throws her keys on the counter, puts on some SZA and goes to her closet to get the sweatshirt. She searches for at least 10 minutes before realizing it's not there. Which is weird because it's always there. It's been there for the past two years. She digs through her laundry just in case but she can't even find one of liam's tee shirts she always steals. 

Zayn starts to feel like she's losing her mind so she pulls out her phone and calls Liam, who answers after a few rings. "Hello?" she asks, sounding out of breath. 

"Hey babe, how are you?"

"Um, m'alright." There's a loud crash and Zayn can hear Liam mumble a _shit_ under her breath. 

"Everything okay Li?" 

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. Did you need something Zayn?" 

Zayn looks at her phone because Liam never snaps at her like that but maybe she's had a rough day too so she let's it go. 

"Yeah sorta, I was just wondering if you knew what had happened to your sweatshirt. You know the grey one that's usually at my place?"

"Oh. Umm, yeah. I-uh I took it." Liam stammers

"Oh." And honestly Zayn doesn't know how to react. "Um, well, why?"

Liam takes a deep breath and then responds "I just wanted it back."

"Oh. Okay." And Zayn's not sure why but it feels like a bucket of cold water has been poured over her head. 

There's a long silence on the phone and then Liam finally speaks "What'd you want with it?"

And Zayn could explain but she doesn't really feel like Liam's in the mood for that. "No reason really." She shrugs, even though Liam can't see it.

"Okay, well-" And Zayn hears another crash in the background "I uh- I gotta go Zayn."

"Ok Li, be careful. Um, are you still coming over tonight?"

"I don't know" Liam sighs "I will if I have time"

"Okay, bye. I love you"

"Yeah, bye Zee" 

And Liam hangs up before she even finishes the sentence. 

///

Liam does come over that night but Zayn only knows because when she gets up there are more of Liam's things gone. The pair of slippers Liam always wears, her most comfortable pair of leggings, and her favorite Batman coffee mug. And that's how the rest of the week goes. But each day more and more things disappear including things of Zayn's. Her favorite couch blanket, her favorite thick pair of socks, and her favorite novels. All of them mysteriously gone. And each time she asks Liam about them she just snaps at her and avoids talking about it. 

By Friday Zayn's had enough. She comes home and her TV is gone, along with her coffee table, and there's a key sitting on her counter. A silver one with a blue dot of nail polish on it and a green _Z_ on top of that. 

Her eyes automatically fill with tears because she's know that key, she gave it to Liam almost two years ago. She hears a sound from the bedroom, a shuffle of sorts, so she walks back through the hallway and meets Liam in the middle. Liam's carrying a box of something, probably clothes, and her eyes go wide when she sees Zayn. 

"Zee, what are you doing here?"

Zayn scoffs, wiping away the tears. "Did I ruin your plans of taking more of my shit and walking out on me?"

Liam's jaw drops at the same time she drops the box she's holding. "Wh-what?"

"Oh please Liam, I saw the key on the counter. I know you're dumping me." Zayn says it in a steady voice even though there are tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"Zayn-no. No!" Liam says as she rushes over to her. Her hands come up to cradle Zayn's face as she wipes her tears away. "Zayn, oh my god, never. I would never leave you. It was supposed to be a surprise. I never thought that you would think-"

"What is it then? Why are all of your things gone?" Zayn asks, looking up at Liam through her lashes.

Liam huffs out a laugh and presses a long kiss to Zayn's lips, flicking her tongue just a bit. "I'll tell you, but first, are you okay?" 

"You're not leaving me?"

"God no Zayn, that's the last thing I ever want to do"

Zayn cracks a little smile at that "You were so distant. And snappy. And you..."

"And I what, babe?"

"You took your sweatshirt." Zayn mumbles

Liam let's out a booming laugh "I wanted all of your favorite things to be there first."

"Be where?" 

Liam shakes her head "C'mon Malik, I'll show you." She grabs Zayn's wrist and drags her out of the apartment. They walk a little ways, hand in hand, and occasionally Liam'll stop and kiss Zayn lightly on the lips. She drags her a bit further until they stop in front of a tiny little familiar house. 

"We're here" Liam says as she shrugs 

"...Liam" Zayn turns to her with wide eyes. "Liam, what?"

She sheepish with her response but there's pride glowing in her eyes when she speaks "I know we had talked about getting a house and you just loved this one so much that I thought, well maybe I could surprise you with it."

Zayn fishmouths for a moment "But someone had already gotten it when we called!"

Liam grins "It fell through and they called our realtor about it and she called me and I just sorta jumped on it."

"So-so it's ours?"

"Yeah-um is that, s'that okay?" Liam rubs the back of her neck nervously.

"Liam" Zayn says reverently, disbelieving "You bought me a house. You bought me a _house_!"

"Yeah, yeah I did. You like it?"

"Liam it's beautiful. I love it!"

Liam pulls her in and slips her tongue into Zayn's mouth lovingly. She rubs her hands up and down Zayn's back as she kisses her, licking her teeth all through to her tonsils. When she pulls back Zayn's lips are puffy and her eyes are dark. 

"You wanna see the inside?"

Zayn nods and licks her lips. "S'there a bed in there?"

"No, because you came home early and ruined the surprise. You were supposed to come home to a completely empty apartment and me down on one knee." Liam laughs until she realizes what she's said, then her eyes get big and wide and she starts shaking her head quickly.

"Liam...Liam. Are-are you asking?"

"Umm" Liam bites her bottom lip "If I were?"

Zayn grins, the widest Liam's ever seen "Then I'd say yes."

Liam smiles back, pulling Zayn back in and kissing her once more. 

"So are you?" Zayn asks.

"Am I what?"

"Asking?"

"Oh" Liam pauses, thinks for a moment and then drags Zayn up the walk to the house. She pulls her through the door and Zayn doesn't get a moment to take anything in before Liam turns around and stops her. 

They're in the hallway, right next to their open staircase and Liam looks like she's about to cry but she gets down on one knee. She rummages in her short's pocket and pulls out a ring. It's perfect, a simple, thin white gold band with a round diamond. She clears her throat and looks up at Zayn, she has tears in her eyes too. "Zayn, I love you so much. And I can't wait to live here with you and to grow old with you and everything in between. Marry me?"

Zayn nods, barely containing her happiness and practically dives down to Liam's level to kiss her. She misses, due to her enthusiasm but her lips land on Liam's jaw so she licks her way up to Liam's earlobe and sucks in into the wet heat of her mouth. Liam groans and grabs Zayn's face to lick into her mouth.

"Wait, wait. Baby-baby I want to put the ring on you."

Zayn pulls away and smiles Liam's favorite smile. The one where her tongue is pressing against her teeth. "Okay, yeah. Please." Zayn lifts her left hand and puts it in front of Liam. She slides the ring on and presses a sweet kiss to the knuckle before leaning up to kiss Zayn's lips. 

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. I'm sorry I made you think I was leaving. I just wanted to do something special."

Zayn shakes her head. "It's okay. I was being stupid."

Liam rubs her nose against Zayn's and just kisses her instead of replying. Zayn moans into her mouth and pushes Liam back so that she's straddling her. They both start grinding their hips together, panting into each other's mouths as they build up a rhythm. "Baby, baby, I need your mouth."

Liam nods and tugs on Zayn's leggings so she gets the hint. Zayn drags them off along with her thong, and crawls up so she's sitting over Liam's face. 

"nnnh, Zayn, look at you." Liam gives an experimental lick and Zayn groans at it. So Liam does it again, flicking her tongue out so she can taste Zayn and get at her clit."

Liam gives up teasing as Zayn rolls her hips down, so she just grips onto Zayn's hips and pulls her down and then back up so she's moving against her jaw. 

"Fuck _Liam_ " Zayn says as she fists her own hair, riding Liam's mouth. 

"Mmm" Liam hums and continues fucking her tongue into Zayn's cunt, sucking and licking and kissing. She can tell that Zayn is close but she wants them to come together so she pulls Zayn back and licks her lips. "Baby, can you eat me too? I wanna feel your tongue in me"

Zayn scurries off of her so quickly and gets her shorts off that Liam's not really sure what happened. But Zayn's lapping at her lips and sucking on her clit so Liam throws her head back and moans. She feels Zayn's hips rolling down on her still so she lifts her head and gets back to Zayn. They're both moaning, and grinding down on one another, and then they're both coming within seconds of one another. 

Both panting and out of breath, Zayn looks at Liam from down by her feet. "I love you" She says, smacking a kiss to Liam's ankle. 

"I love you too."

///

Later that night, after they've moved a few more things over to the new place, Liam's asleep on the couch. Zayn covers her up with her favorite blanket and walks to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. She opens the cabinet and sets a mug on the counter, putting the kettle on and grabbing the tea tin. She looks at her new house while the water warms. She sees her novels on a bookshelf, Liam's slippers by the fireplace, and when the kettle finally whistles she looks down and sees Liam's Batman mug. Zayn smiles to herself and realizes she's home. 

**Author's Note:**

> i channeled some jim&pam for the house scene. i'm not completely in love with this but i hope it was alright. sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors and any comments would be greatly appreciated. xx


End file.
